Percy and Annabeth, Luke and Thalia, Hey Nico, Who's Your Friend?
by rockydd47
Summary: The demigods of Goode High School have noticed Nico slipping away during lunch and free periods. Nico secretly has been hiding his girlfriend Tori away for half the year. Percy and Annabeth took the time to think and respect their private space but Luke and Thalia have gotten themselves in big trouble with the new couple.


**_It's been almost a year now that the demigods at Goode High School have been dating. Mysteriously, Nico keeps running away during free period . No one knows why but no one bothered at much first. When he starts missing out on 'important' things all the time, the half-bloods eventually get worried._**

**__****(Percy)**

** *Driving to school***

****I've been driving Annabeth to school for sometime now and I went to her house for a study date once, (dad is awesome) and later on we went on a double date with Thalia and Luke which went better than I thought it would. Out of the other girls in the world, Annabeth is the one who's most focused, calm, funny, nice and serious all at the same time. As I say, it seems to make her balanced.

"Bye!" waves Annabeth as she walks out the front door of her house.

"Hey Percy!" she runs into the car and kisses me on the cheek. Even though it's on the cheek, I still get this funny tingling feeling from her. It's a good thing, don't worry. We've never fought which was good too.

"Hey uh what class first?" I ask her looking through her bag to find her agenda.

"We have Geometry, Science, Religious Studies, English for 2 periods, Gym and Free Period so technically, we could go home earlier today." she remembered all that off by heart. If only I were her.

"I wonder what I would do without you." I say trying to sweet talk her. I wasn't good at to some girls but since Annabeth wasn't the romantic type, I could sweet talk her without her punching me.

Annabeth attempted to kiss me on the cheek but I turn my head as soon as she got close enough. This way, she would actually be kissing me.

"Seaweed Brain." she says laughing. I didn't say anything and started driving. Annabeth held my right hand and I drove with my left.

Once we got there, I instantly saw Thalia and Luke. One things that caught my eye the most was Nico talking to someone. A girl someone. She had dyed black hair, a red streak on one side, biker boots, a black leather jacket and jeans. Definitely like Nico. Instead of a red streak, Nico recently got a blue one. I bet that girl had a lot in common with him.

I got out the car and started to walk up the steps holding Annabeth's hand. Still, just the slightest things can still give me a spark inside if it's with Annabeth. That spark was exactly like the one when we had out first kiss in the cafeteria.

"Hey." me ad Annabeth both say in unison as we walk up the corridor to Nico, Thalia and Luke. Still funny how on his first few days at Goode High School he made a girlfriend.

I sit on the floor with my bag beside me on the left. Lilia sat on my right side. She moved my arm so it'd be around her. She leaned on me which I didn't mind at all. I wasn't into the whole talking thing today for some reason. I just felt like playing games on my phone. At least that won't attract monsters. I think. I don't know, ask Annabeth, she's the Brainiac.

"Why so quiet?" says Luke opposite me.

I look up from a game of Tetris and look at his face.

"No reason. Why don't you ask Nico, he's talked less than I have, been on his phone for a longer amount of time too." I say drawing the attention away from me.

"Yeah, Nico, Why are you on your phone so much? You never took your phone out before." says Thalia squinting her eyes at him.

"Uh...uh..." he couldn't answer her. He didn't want to answer her.

"Yeah Nico, spill it." pushes Annabeth. I laugh as I play Tetris but don't stop.

Nico never can stand Annabeth's death stares even though Nico is technically half dead already. Eventually he would spill. This time, he resisted by avoiding her eyes. He acted as if Annabeth's piercing grey eyes were Medusa's eyes.

Annabeth squinted a bit more. I laughed more. Nico got scared more.

"No, I'm not telling." he stupidly turned around, walked to the end of the corridor where there was a window. Nobody bothered him but Thalia.

Thalia sneaked up behind him, peeking behind his shoulder he looked at him. I couldn't see what was happening since I was playing Tetris but I could hear.

"_OOO, _Who's Tori?" says Thalia trying to read his text messages. (Personal space Thalia!)

Nico was practically red. He was nervous, and mad and scared all at the same time.

"N-n-n-no one." he managed to say.

I was laughing so hard. If I had known better, it was that girl he was walking with up the stairs to the school.

"Was it that girl you were talking with this morning?" I tried to say calmly.

"Since you ask nicely, yes. Now back off Thalia! Personal bubble." he starts making hand gestures and turns away back to the window.

"_Hmm." _hummed Thalia, "_Nico and Tori sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _It was now her turn for payback.

Nico scoffed and continued texting. Usually he was the only smiley, happy yet gothic kid. Now he's met a girl.

"Is that why you rarely hang out with us during lunch and free period? You do that all just for some girl!?" she starts to yell.

"Yeah, she's cool, she's nice and she's not you." says Nico walking away from Thalia, back to his school bag. Thalia just follows behind yelling at him. Nico simply smiled and didn't care what she was saying and focused on his phone. Eventually, Luke stopped Thalia and she pouted. Pouted and pouted and pouted.

**(Nico)**

****Finally thing thing is about me. Then again, it would only be about me if I have a love life, WHICH I FINALLY DO!

There is honestly nothing special about what happened after that.

I waved to Tori as she walked past us and like all people do they go like _ooohh _and _ahh_ every single time.

It was a little awkward but it was nice seeing her around school. In class I sometime draw her on a sheet of paper. I hate drawing but that was all I could think of doing. Tori has been in my mind the whole day. Only once I see her, I think of her more and more. I ask questions about her to myself and I keep going.

Other than that, nothing interesting happened as far as I know.

**(Annabeth and Thalia during Gym) **

****Thalia: So how are things going with you and Percy?

Annabeth: Good, you?

Thalia: Sometimes well, I don't know, he always looks at you and smiles but he just locks eyes with me. He doesn't smile as much as he does to you.

Annabeth: Me? No, I like Percy, not him, he's yours anyways. You're also the one who spotted him first remember?

Thalia: I guess you're right but, I can tell he's got something for you. Do you like him?

Annabeth: Don't worry, I like Percy, you know that. You've always known that. You've read me like a book since I was 7.

Thalia: I guess that's true. But are you sure?

Annabeth: I'm positive, just don't think about that now. We'll talk about it when they actually are around that way we can actually get answers from them.

Thalia: Okay

Annabeth: Thalia, heads up!

Thalia: *Gets hit by basketball*

Annabeth: Are you okay?

Thalia: I'm fine. Just a little hurt on the shoulder though.

Coach: Sit down on the benches for a while, you'll be fine.

Thalia: *sighs*

**(Nico during free period)**

****I've got a large chocolate shake from the café for me and Tori to share later when she meets up with me and I've got my bag, ready to leave school. Ah, leaving school, always the best part of a weekday.

Me, including other demigods were all sitting at our usual table, together talking normally then:

"Hey Nico." Tori was behind me. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I've been thinking of her all day!

Her arms wrap around me and she kisses me on the cheek. Still love her though she's doing it infront of my friends.

"Hey Tori, oh by the way that's Luke and Thalia, Annabeth and Percy." I say pointing at each of them.

"Hey, I'm Tori Jackson."

"Same last name as Percy. That's funny." says Luke.

"It's a common last name." says Percy.

"So you ready to go?" I ask Tori.

"Yeah, Bye guys, see you around." says Tori waving.

I take my school bag, sling it on one shoulder and walk away giving one wave and a smile. My hand tangles into Tori's hand and we walk off down a hill where the school busses lined up.

In the middle, there was a hidden walkway past a few trees. We both walk together threw the path and to a clearing. It was close to a large street so we were okay there. It was actually more of a campsite to me. There were logs we would sit on and stuff like that.

At the back of the field was a large rock, a passage to the Underworld. I never showed any one. If I did, I would be literally dead.

"I love this place." said Tori, "It's the one place where there's nature everywhere. Not as much pollution at least." I knew she was into nature and all but trust me, she's not that much into it.

"Yeah, it's true. I haven't ever lied on grass and thought it was okay. It would usually be so polluted it felt like plastic or it was actually plastic." I smile at her and she smiles back at me. She was a year younger than me which was actually really different.

We both share the chocolate shake. Tori's a little germaphobic so she brought her own straw. Still find that funny since she's on grass.

Me and her listen to songs on my iPod as we talk about you know, stuff. I am not going into detail. Besides, I don't think you'd want me to.

"I don't know, okay uh, is a tomato a fruit or a vegetable, I think it's a vegetable." says Tori.

"It's a fruit. It's got seeds in it."

"It grew straight from the ground." Tori continues.

"Look on Wikipedia." I say stopping the 'Whatever it is because...' since I couldn't think anymore.

She takes out her phone and looks on Wikipedia. IT'S A FRUIT...but also considered a vegetable because of some reason I didn't both reading about to tell you =.=

I stand up walking around. I leave my bag against a small rock and just walk. Tori takes both my hands and kisses me. I don't exactly know why but she did.

A feeling I knew wouldn't last for long unless I took short breathes in between.

I heard laughing. Me and Tori instantly pull away. Looking at the narrow path.

Luke and Thalia.

"Why does it always have to be this way? First your friends now mine. It's like we've got no privacy." I say feeling annoyed and irritated but quiet enough so they don't hear me.

"Agreed." she says in the same tone.

"Thalia, just come out I know you're there." I say louder. Me and Tori just sigh and lean back on the rock again, my arm around her and her head leaning on me.

I heard feet behind me so I got ready.

"I'm just gonna say that they forced us to come, we wanted you to have your space but no, they just dragged us along." says Annabeth pointing at Luke and Thalia. Her face was as annoyed as mine.

"I'm sorry, we were tempted to you know see where you always went during free period." says Thalia laughing alongside Luke.

Me and Tori just sighed, stood up with our bags and walked away with Percy and Annabeth who actually respected our privacy like how we both did unlike some people who just laughed and stood there.


End file.
